narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kabuto Yakushi
Kabuto Yakushi (薬師 カブト Yakushi Kabuto) - jest byłym osobistym medykiem, asystentem i ogólnie prawą ręką Orochimaru. Osobowość Osobowość Kabuto jest bardzo trudno określić. Jest to sadystyczny, ale uprzejmy, pomocny chłopak. Lubi grać w gry umysłowe, co pokazuje na swoich wrogach, często irytuje ich, wskazując ich słabości. Wydaje się, że nie toleruje chamstwa, upomina Sasuke Uchiha by traktował Orochimaru z szacunkiem. Orochimaru cały czas testuje Kabuto, nakazuje porwać Sasuke i zastanawia się, czy aby Kabuto go nie zabije, nawet daje aluzję, że teraz będzie dogodny moment na zatrzymanie jego planu. Umiejętności thumb|left|146px|Kabuto używa Chakura no Mesu.Kabuto okazał się być inteligentnym i przebiegłym ninja, szczególnie ze względu na jego umiejętności medyczne. Jego umiejętności są na bardzo wysokim poziomie, świadczy o tym to że był wstanie stosunkowo łatwo zabić członków ANBU, a nawet drwiąco stwierdził, że mógł by zabić co najmniej 10 członków ANBU. Podczas walki z Tsunade, ta stwierdziła że jego umiejętności medyczne mogą przekraczać jej własne. Poprzez obserwowanie przebiegu akcji, Kabuto może szybko ustalić powagę sytuacji. Nawet gdy walczy z silniejszym przeciwnikiem, może szybko go pokonać, wykorzystując jego słabości. Mistrz medycyny Pomimo młodego wieku, Kabuto wykazuje ogromne umiejętności w medycznym ninjutsu. Dzięki jego głębokiej wiedzy o medycznych ninjutsu i anatomii człowieka, Kabuto może szybko uleczyć swoje ciało i poważnie zranić przeciwnika uderzając go w klatkę piersiową. Opracował również unikalną zdolność, może ponownie ożywić martwe komórki i zacząć tworzyć nowe, jak również ma możliwość reanimacji zwłok. Jest to przede wszystkim wygodne, kiedy eksperymentuje na ciałach, wtedy mogą zostać wykorzystane w sytuacji ucieczki lub w walce. Kabuto ma mniejsze umiejętności w walce wręcz, jego styl walki obraca się głównie wokół jego wiedzy medycznej. Manipulacja thumb|Prawdziwa forma Kabuto. Kabuto jest również doskonałym manipulatorem. Udaje zawsze słabego ninja, ale tak naprawdę jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Zna Las Śmierci jak własną kieszeń i często manipuluje ludźmi, mówiąc że chce im pomóc, lecz tak naprawdę zawsze ma w tym jakiś ukryty cel. Wężowe Techniki Od kiedy Kabuto jest w posiadaniu technik Orochimaru, młody medyk nabył wiele zdolności swojego dawnego mistrza. Dzięki tym technikom z łatwością zabił kilku ninja z Takigakure. Część I thumb|left|Mały KabutoJako młody chłopak, Kabuto znaleziono wśród martwych przeciwników po bitwie o Kikyo przez dyrektora ds. medycznych w Konosze. Oficer uznał Kabuto za syna i nauczył go medycznych jutsu. W pewnym momencie, Kabuto został zwerbowany przez Sasoriego z Akatsuki, który wysłał Kabuto aby szpiegował Orochimaru. Orochimaru odkrył to, uwolnił Kabuto, pozostawiając go z możliwością pójścia za nim. Przy odrobinie perswazji, Kabuto zgodził się na pójście z Orochimaru.Kabuto jest wykorzystywany do szpiegowania na rzecz Orochimaru, odgrywając rolę sługi Sasoriego, by zdobyć wiedzę o planach Akatsuki. Poprzez jego powiązania z Konohą, Kabuto był w stanie zdobyć stopień genina brał udział w Egzaminie na Chūnina w celu zebrania informacji na temat innych uczestników. Dodatkowo, dzięki wiedzy medycznej której nauczył go jego przybrany ojciec, Kabuto jest w stanie przeprowadzać eksperymenty na ludziach dla Orochimaru, przy jednoczesnym zwiększaniu jego znajomość ludzkiego ciała. Egzamin na Chūnina Przed pierwszą fazą Egzaminu, Kabuto zaprzyjaźnia się z jedenaściorgiem Geninów z Konohy informując ich o sile Geninów z innych wiosek. Podczas drugiego etapu egzaminu, Kabuto łączy siły z Drużyną 7, aby zakończyć drugą fazę. Napotykają małe trudności - Drużynę Oboro. Po przybyciu do wieży, Kabuto dołączył do kolegów z drużyny i wszedł do wieży, gdzie zdał raport Orochimaru czego dowiedział się o Sasuke. Następnie zrezygnował z dalszego udziału w egzaminie, wyjaśniając Naruto że jest zmęczony, ranny i nie chce ryzykować dalszej utraty zdrowia, lecz tak naprawdę Kabuto nie chciał ujawniać swoich możliwości. Orochimaru nakazał Kabuto porwać Sasuke. Udało mu się zabić trzech członków ANBU którzy pilnowali Sasuke, prawie udało mu się wykonać to zadanie, ale Kakashi Hatake zainterweniował i zmusił Kabuto do ucieczki. Podczas trzeciej fazy rozgrywek, Kabuto przebiera się za członka ANBU i miesza się z publicznością. Kiedy Sasuke walczył z Gaarą, Kabuto uśpił publiczność sygnalizując początek inwazji na Konohę. Nie brał udziału w walce i uciekł gdy inwazja nie powiodła się. Poszukiwania Tsunade thumb|left|Naruto uderzający Kabuto RasenganemGdy Orochimaru został ciężko ranny przez Trzeciego Hokage w wyniku nieudanej inwazji na Konohę, Kabuto towarzyszy mu w poszukiwaniu Tsunade, gdyż mają nadzieję, że będzie w stanie uzdrowić Orochimaru. Gdy Tsunade udawała, że chce pomóc Kabuto wyczuł iż chce tak naprawdę zabić Orochimaru, wtedy interweniował i wywiązała się walka która przeniosła się na otwarty teren. Kiedy przybyły posiłki dla Tsunade, Kabuto walczył przeciwko Shizune, którą szybko pokonał, skupiając się na Tsunade, która była już prawie pokonana. Wtedy Naruto przybył na ratunek, zaskoczony, że Kabuto jest szpiegiem Orochimaru. Trafił swojego przeciwnika Rasenganem. Mimo swoich umiejętności Kabuto nie był wstanie w pełni się wyleczyć, ale udało mu się wypracować cios w serce Naruto przed tym, jak Rasengan go uderzył. Tsunade zaczęła leczyć Naruto, pozostawiając Kabuto leżącego na ziemi. Później szpieg uciekł z Orochimaru do ich kryjówki. Część II Most Nieba i Ziemi Yakushi Kabuto niegdyś był podwładnym Sasoriego z Akatsuki. Miał się z nim spotkać na moście Nieba i Ziemi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu zamiast Sasoriego pojawiła się drużyna Kakashiego (w składzie: Yamato, Sakura, Naruto i Sai). Kabuto wraz z Orochimaru mieli w planie zabić Sasoriego, gdyż Legendarny Sanin już dawno rozproszył technikę członka Akatsuki. Wszczęła się walka między Orochimaru, a Naruto. Medyczny ninja nie wmieszał się w nią. Niedługo potem uciekł wraz z Orochimaru do ich kryjówki. Zbiegli ninja byli śledzeni przez klona Yamato. Kabuto zauważając wrogich shinobi walczył z nimi, thumb|left|Kabuto po opanowaniu mocy Białego Wężajednak niedługo potem został obezwładniony. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Po śmierci Orochimaru Kabuto wszczepia w siebie DNA z jego szczątek i przejmuje jego umiejętności dzieląc swoje ciało na dwóch razem ze swoim panem. Jego aktualnym celem jest zemsta na Sasuke za zabójstwo Orochimaru. Ostatni raz thumb|Wygląd Kabuto po wszczepieniu komórek Orochimaru (anime)widzimy Kabuto, który opanował wszystkie moce "Białego węża". Ulepszył on technikę, której mógł jedynie używać thumb|left|Kabuto konfrontuje się z TobimOrochimaru i Drugi Hokage - Edo Tensei, wskrzeszając Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidarę, Itachiego i Sasoriego oraz pewną osobę, która przeraziła nawet Tobiego. Medyczny ninja zawiera sojusz wraz z jednym z założycieli Konohy. Następnie zostaje wysłany na Ukrytą Wyspę, gdzie porywa Yamato i obdarowuje nim Madarę. Wkrótce Akatsuki ruszają na wojnę, gdzie jak się dowiadujemy wezwał on do życia jeszcze wszystkich byłych Jinchūriki, poprzednich Kage, a co najważniejsze grupę wyspecjalizowanych ninja (m.in. Chiyo, Zabuzę Momochiego, Haku, Hanzō, Asumę, Kimimaro). Wkrótce wydaje rozkaz Deidarze, Sasoriemu, Shinowi i Chūkichiemu z Wioski Mgły stworzenia oddziału zasadzkowego. Następnie odnalazł on Anko i zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. Walka nie trwała długo, gdyż kunoichi została szybko pokonana. Po wygranej walce wysysa z niej chakrę Orochimaru, żeby wzmocnić jego połączenie z Edo Tensei. Po obserwacji walki między dywizją Kakashiego, a przywołanymi shinobi posiadającymi Kekkei Genkai (z wyjątkiem Zabuzy) przywołał poprzednie pokolenie Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Kiedy Madara zmienił dotychczasowy plan, aby zdobyć zapieczętowanych przez Sojusz Braci Ginkaku i Kinkaku, Kabuto wywnioskował, że Madara chce zdobyć czakrę Dziewięcio-Ogoniastego, która się w nich znajduje. Jednakże Kabuto natychmiastowo zdał sobie sprawę, że Madara ma tylko jedną z macek Hachibiego, więc nie mógł on zrozumieć co Madara dokładnie zaplanował. Później, podczas drugiego dnia Wojny, doznał szoku, kiedy Naruto w Trybie Kyuubiego w ułamku sekundy pokonał Toroiego swoim Rasenganem. Zadowolony na myśl o znalezieniu Naruto i Killer'a Bee przed Madarą, z uśmiechem na ustach pomyślał, jak mógłby dzięki nim zmanipulować protoplastę klanu Uchiha. Chciałby zobaczyć jego minę, lecz przypomniał sobię, że nosi on maskę. Następnie Kabuto zajął się Nagato i Itachim, którzy to znajdowali się w pobliżu dwóch Jinchurikich. Miał nadzieję, że szybko ich pokona, dzięki czemu wpływy na los wojny zwiekszą się na jego korzyść. Nie udaje mu się to. Itachi za pomocą techniki Kotoamatsukami wyswobadza się z Edo Tensei, a Nagato zaostaje pokonany. Następnie Kabuto zamierza użyć swojej "karty atutowej". Za pomocą Muu przywołuje trupa, jest nim sam Uchiha Madara. Ciekawostki *Kabuto to tradycyjny japoński hełm samurajski. *"Kabuto" to ostatnia część japońskiej nazwy tojadu, rośliny, która może złagodzić ból lub zabić, powiązane jest to prawdopodobnie z tym, że jest lekarzem, który używa swojej wiedzy medycznej w walce. *Jego nazwisko Yakushi (薬師) jest krótką formą nazwy japońskiego Buddy medycyny (Yakushi Nyōrai). *Zgodnie z trzecim Databookiem: **Jego hobby to dbanie o skalpele. **Chce walczyć z Naruto i Orochimaru. **Kabuto ukończył 191 oficjalnych misji w Konohagakure: 163 rangi D, 28 rangi C i 0 misji rangi wyższej. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Poplecznicy Orochimaru Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Medical-nin